


Hmm how about that

by peppermintpeony (coloringwitheyeliner)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, Eldritch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloringwitheyeliner/pseuds/peppermintpeony
Summary: Dave meets John in the woods at 2 am what up





	Hmm how about that

Dave pushed through the brush, pushing forward towards whatever was shining through the trees. He’d been walking home when he noticed it, and he felt something about it draw him in.

 

Something in his mind was whispering, telling him maybe this wasn’t a good idea. “ _Head back_ ,” the voice warned.

 

It was too late, though. Dave had already tumbled into a clearing, where the source of the light was.

 

When he looked up, he had to shield his eyes with one hand, even with his shades covering his eyes.

 

The light was radiating from a man, half suspended in the air. The man turned to look at him, and Dave couldn’t see his eyes. They seemed to just be rays of light.

 

The man opened his mouth to reveal rows upon rows of pointed teeth, and the voice in Dave’s head was setting alarm bells off.

 

But then the man waved, with a hand that moved in a way that made Dave’s stomach churn, and then said “Hey.”

 

“Sup,” Dave replied.


End file.
